


veni, vidi, amavi

by hiraethseok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s15e06 Golden Time, Episode: s15e07 Last Call, Everyone is good tho, Gen, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, i do not ship saileen, in case u werent aware, platonic saileen i swear, unrequited love??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethseok/pseuds/hiraethseok
Summary: “i’m sorry, eileen,” he breathes, opens his eyes to pleadingly stare into hers. eileen seems to read something in his expression because she gets up and sits on the opposite side of the table instead, nursing her can of beer in one hand.they’re quiet for a while. sam doesn’t even think they’re breathing.or, sam and eileen don’t actually have margaritas; they have beers and talk.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	veni, vidi, amavi

**Author's Note:**

> now am i saying this adheres to canon? no. am i saying season 15 adheres to canon? no again. 
> 
> this entire thing was birthed at 3am so apologies in advance, but also thank you in advance for reading!

eileen. 

she’s _alive. _

sam reaches for the beer and falters, mind racing. 

“sam?” 

it’s her voice; the same lilts and timbres. sam screws his eyes shut. when he stands, eileen is behind him, looking up in concern. he spins to meet her gaze and opens his mouth, but no words come out. eileen purses her lips, steps past him and reaches for the beer herself. 

“let’s have a few,” she says. 

sam finds himself following her, silent, just staring at the ground and wishing, wishing, wishing. 

wishing what?

“it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” she says, smile small and wistful. sam nods tightly, unable to muster up any reassurance. eileen’s own smile sinks into a frown, and she’s suddenly close, so close. her hand reaches up to brush along his cheek and he chokes. 

sam shuts his eyes for the second time that night and he can’t see anything but green eyes and a wolfish grin. 

“i’m sorry, eileen,” he breathes, opens his eyes to pleadingly stare into hers. eileen seems to read something in his expression because she gets up and sits on the opposite side of the table instead, nursing her can of beer in one hand. 

they’re quiet for a while. sam doesn’t even think they’re breathing. 

“i knew,” she finally admits. “i knew about you two, but i was never sure.” she trails off, leaves everything unsaid, and sam gulps down half his beer in one sip. 

“i’m sorry,” he repeats, but he’s not quite sure why. eileen nods once and looks at the table for a few seconds, and when she lifts her head again, she’s grinning, wide. 

“it never would’ve worked out anyway,” she whispers. her voice goes shaky and sam’s heart splits in two. 

“you deserve better,” he says simply. eileen doesn’t say anything, just looks at him with a painful expression of care. stares through all the things that could have been to look at what really is. 

“i’m happy for you two,” she says. “i’m glad you’re happy.”

sam slumps against the chair and finally lets a smile crack through his stony expression, curling his fingers around his can. she could do so much better. 

it’s not fair. 

“i’m sorry,” he says, stiff. eileen taps the table, forces him to pick his head up and look at her. 

“if you don’t stop apologizing, i’m going to throw this at you.” she wields the half-empty beer can threateningly and sam snorts out a laugh, smiling as eileen does. 

god, he’s missed her. 

“so,” she prompts, eyes bright. “tell me about him.”

sam splutters and flushes, but he’s smiling as he fiddles with the lip of his beer can. he looks up through his lashes, laughs a little at the eager expression on eileen’s face, and he sighs lightly. 

“he’s so annoying,” he complains with a grin, and he stares in giddy awe as eileen giggles, hiding her mouth behind her can. 

“no offense, but i can see why,” she laughs. sam chuckles along with her, taking a sip of his beer as they quiet down. 

“he’s sweet though,” sam says softly. “sometimes i wonder how i got so lucky.” eileen looks at him, smiles fondly, eyes twinkling, and she leans forward onto the table. 

“i think he must be your soulmate.”

sam nods before he can even think about it. he vaguely remembers getting shot and seeing the other side, all while he was side by side with his brother, sharing the same heaven. 

he remembers the roadhouse. 

special cases. soulmates. 

“i think so, too,” he says. eileen leans back, gulps down the rest of her beer. sam silently offers another one and she grabs it with a grateful smile. 

“so, what about you?” he asks. “what happened?”

eileen takes a deep breath and begins to explain. 

—

“it’s never enough food,” sam says with a laugh, setting a pan down on the stove with a quiet clang. 

“hey.” sam looks up, spots dean rounding the corner, and his whole face lights up. eileen glances over at him, grinning. 

“hey,” sam breathes in reply, eyes dragging down the entire length of dean’s body before he meets his brother’s eyes. dean’s smile falters into confusion, and he glances quickly at eileen with a meaningful tilt of his head. 

sam walks over, wraps his arms around his neck, and rests his cheek against dean’s. after a tense few seconds, dean’s arms come up to wrap around sam in return. 

“did someone die?” dean whispers into sam’s hair. emotion surges into sam like a waterfall and he’s shaking as he barks out a laugh, squeezing tighter. 

“no,” sam whispers, leans back to press his lips to dean’s cheek, hard. when he pulls away, dean turns to look at him with wide eyes, softened around the edges with the affection he can’t hide. “i just love you.”

dean pulls him in tight again once he reads the situation, all his muscles going lax when he catches sight of eileen’s gently fond expression. 

safe. it’s safe here. 

dean kisses the top of sam’s head, exhales his fear. 

“love you too,” he says. 

dean leaves to go get dressed and sam turns around to meet eileen’s eyes, softening at the sight of her teasing smile. 

“what did i say?” she gloats, eyes gleaming. “soulmates.”

sam looks up at the ceiling and laughs. 

god, he’s missed her.


End file.
